


My One Real Love

by whovianpotterhead17



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14676465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whovianpotterhead17/pseuds/whovianpotterhead17
Summary: After a horrible birthday, CJ goes into a bar where she runs into Danny, and many things follow.





	My One Real Love

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I do not own these wonderful characters.

"Today is my birthday, and the only one who bothered to wish me a happy birthday is Danny. Not even my closest friend wished me a happy birthday. To add to that I was shut out by the guys, and my dad couldn't even remember me when I called him today. Now, I might as well go to the bar." CJ goes to the bar and sits on a stool by herself for 20 minutes when a red-headed man shows up and sits next to her. She looks at the man.

"Danny, what are you doing here?"

He puts his and on her shoulder "wanting to spend time with the birthday girl."

"You know that you are the only thing that made me think today is my birthday," CJ says frowning realizing not for the first time that the guys only think about themselves and that they don't think she should be in the know to protect the administration.

"That's a crime. You are amazing, so we need to celebrate your birthday." CJ grabs Danny's hand and smiles as thanks.

"What are you drinking?"

CJ raises her eyebrows, "grasshoppers."

"I want to buy your next one." CJ looks at Danny wishing she could put aside the conflict of interest that they have between them.

"You are sweet Danny. Thank you, for being my friend. I already have a tab open though."

"You can keep it open. You deserve a birthday present after the year you and your friends have had."

CJ moves closer to Danny, "I will except a kiss for a present. Even though you gave me one just by wishing me a happy birthday." Danny raises his eyebrows as he leans in to kiss CJ.

......2hourslater.....

CJ and Danny are in her apartment making out like teenagers. "Mmmmm, Danny," CJ moans as his lips move down to her neck. CJ forgets about the conflict of interest as they keep on making out and lets her heart lead for once.

When she wakes up the next morning Danny's arm is around her waist and they are on the couch. She thinks that she is still dreaming when her phone rings.

"COME TO MY OFFICE NOW!"

"Leo?" A groggy CJ says as she sits up making Danny's arm fall from her waist.

"Yes, it is. Come to work now Claudia Jean Cregg."

"I'm on my way just have to change my clothes." A fuming Leo hangs up the phone as a grogy Danny sits up behind CJ.

"Morning beautiful."

"Morning Danny, I have to go to work."

"Ok, I have a feeling it has to do with us."

"Same here. I just don't want them to make me regret inviting you up here last night."

"Good just remember that when Leo and Toby overreact."

"I will," CJ leans down to kiss Danny.

CJ arrives in Leo's office who immediately starts yelling at CJ. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"I am a grown woman who just had her 42 birthday. I wouldn't guess that though, because my best friends didn't wish me a happy birthday! You know the only who wished me a happy birthday was Danny. The only guy as of yesterday seemed to care about me."

"So you go to the bar with Danny and take him home with you."

"Danny showed up at the bar that I was at, and we kissed then we went to my apartment to watch a movie. I was glad to have someone as my friend. My own Dad didn't even remember me when I called him. You tell me not spend time with the one person who actually cares about me more than just my brain and how I communicate with the Press."

"CJ, you still have known better. I told you to stay away from him."

"You told a grown woman to stay away from a man who puts others in front of himself. Just say it, you only care about this administration! You don't care about the people who work for it." The President enters the room when he hears the raised voices of CJ and Leo.

"Leo, what's going on?"

"Sir, haven't you seen the newspaper that shows CJ and Danny kissing and says that they went home together. CJ confirmed just that."

"Leo, I told CJ a few years ago that as long as they held their perspective jobs a relationship wouldn't last between them."

"As I said Danny was my only friend yesterday my birthday to add to that."

The President looks at CJ," I'm sorry that I forgot that yesterday was your birthday CJ, good on Danny to remember."

"Danny has always cared about me."

"C -Jean he more than cares about you he loves you."

CJ looks at The President "I know that I even can tell that he loves me when he looks at me and we can talk about anything that's not really related to work sometimes I can tell when we are eating dinner over votes.

Leo looks at CJ yet again thanks thinking to yet again that CJ and Danny are dating. "I told you to not see him.

CJ's anger builds again. "You mean to be friends with a good guy who has written good stories when we asked him to I know he doesn't mean to harm the administration with his stories.

"Yeah, Mandy's Memo and the story about Shareef."

"He held onto that story because we asked him to. I know Danny, you know Danny, Josh knows Danny and the president knows Danny". There is a knock at the door before Margaret comes in. 

"Leo, Danny is here now." Leo rolls his eyes.

"Send him in," Danny comes into the office to see CJ pissed at Leo and The President not happy.

"Sir, Leo, CJ."

"Danny, the President speaks up, are you going to treat our CJ well?"

" We are not together." CJ and Danny saying in unison. 

"You two are just biding your time everyone here knows that the two of you are just going to get together either before the administration or after it. Most people hope for after I honestly don't care." CJ and Danny look at each other when they realize that majority of the time that they look at each other they wear their heart on the sleeve and are thinking about the make-out session last night. Danny, we need a new Deputy communications director, since Russel asked Will to be his Chief of Staff."

"Sir, I like being a reporter I love this presidency and have strong feelings for CJ, but I need to stay true to myself." Danny's phone starts to ring he looks at it it is his editor. I have to take this. It is my editor."

" Danny, how often do you get a call from Elise?"

 

"Not often."

"Danny," the president speaks up, "I'll let you think this over before I try to find someone else."

"What if Sam loses the election."

"Sam called Leo this morning and said he doesn't want to come back to The West Wing. He needs sleep if he doesn't win.

"Okay." Danny leaves to go to Washington Post Office to meet with Elise, as CJ goes back to work."

"Sir are you sure want to hire Danny?"

"Leo, Danny is a brilliant writer and knows how the Press thinks we need him. Just think CJ can be happier if Danny is not a reporter. Who knows we might have a White House wedding but those two."

....Meanwhile......

"Danny, why does a newspaper that you do not work for have a picture of you and The Press Secretary kissing?"

"Yesterday was her birthday, and I was wishing her a happy birthday."

"If you want to remain being a reporter here I am sending you on assignment."

"Elise, I was just offered a job as Deputy Communications Director." Elise stands up fast from her chair her long blonde hair falling behind her back as she stands up getting ready to yell at Danny. "I am just thinking of what will be the best for me in every way." 

"I am glad that I can help you out with that, you are fired." Danny heads back to his office to tell Maisey to pack up and to pack up his own office when he runs into Katie Witt.

" Are you fired or on suspension?"

"Fired, I was already offered a new job, this one can make it easier for me to be happy emotionally." Danny leaves Katie to stand and shock but happy for him for finally getting his dream girl.

.......................

Toby goes into CJ's office ready to yell at her when he realizes that he forgot her birthday was yesterday. Was Danny just taking advantage that we forgot your birthday was yesterday?"

" Hello to you too Tobias, no he wasn't. I told him I wanted to kiss for my birthday from him. She just says as Toby gets closer to her. Toby remember we make it better friends than anything else. You love him don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Josh comes into graduate CJ when the president comes into CJ's office.

"I was just notified by Danny he wants to take Will's and Sam's place Deputy to Toby." Toby starts to get angry when CJ interrupts him.

"Does this mean I don't have to hide my feelings anymore?"

"Go get your guy CJ, he may be almost here by now," Josh says leaving CJ's office wishing he could get Amy back. After Danny arrives at his new job he heads straight to CJ's office to talk to her, but he doesn't get far into office before CJ wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

She starts to sing "I Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore. I love you, Daniel Concannon. 

Danny wraps his arms tightly around CJ's waist "I love you too Claudia Jean Cregg." Carol stand watching the scene thinking she's glad that she doesn't have to play matchmaker anymore.


End file.
